1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to liquid crystal displays and in particular for integrated driver circuitry for use with flat panel matrix displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,003 in the name of N. J. Koda and L. T. Lipton entitled "Liquid Crystal Display Panel" and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, relates to monolithic liquid crystal matrix display panels and discloses a circuit particularly adaptable for thin film transistor fabrication wherein a capacitor is effectively provided between the gate and drain of each control transistor. The teachings of that patent describe row at a time scanning of a matrix display and the use of the display at relatively fast (e.g. TV) frame rates. That patent also makes reference to a paper "Liquid Crystal Displays" by Bernard J. Letchner appearing in "Pertinent Concepts in Computergraphics," University of Illinois Press, 1969, wherein other addressing schemes including the one employed in the preferred embodiment described in detail hereinafter, are discussed.
Silicon on sapphire (SOS) and related technology are well known as evidenced for example by U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,008 in the name of H. M. Manasevit et al entitled "Epitaxial Deposition of Silicon on Alpha-Aluminum;" U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,056 in the name of N. J. Maskalick entitled "Method of Making Single Crystal Films and the Product Resulting Therefrom" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,955 in the name of H. Seiter et al entitled "Method for Epitaxial Precipitation of Semiconduction Material Upon a Spinel-Type Lattice Substrate." Mention might also be made of U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,662 in the name of P. J. Hagon entitled "Thin Film Transistor on an Insulating Substrate" which teaches the use of horizontal diffusion techniques underneath a mask in conjunction with monocrystalline silicon on a sapphire substrate and U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,052 in the name of J. A. Fisher, entitled "Process for Manufacturing Integrated Circuits on an Alumina Substrate" which teaches the formation of P regions by the upward migration of aluminum from the substrate to an N-type silicon layer provided on one surface thereof, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,280 in the name of R. S. Ronen entitled "Method of Making Semiconductor Device" which teaches the use of backlighting during the performance of an etching operation thereby taking advantage of the transparent optical properties of the substrate.